


84.600 segundos

by almadediamante



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Español | Spanish, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Smut, apolo!niall, ares!louis, eros!harry, morfeo!zayn, todavia no se que va a hacer liam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almadediamante/pseuds/almadediamante
Summary: Una vez al año las diosas les permiten reunirse. 
 
au mitológico donde Harry es eros el dios del amor y Louis ares el dios de la guerra (también publicado en wattpad bajo el nombre de dew-drops)





	1. 84.600 segundos

**Author's Note:**

> la invocación del principio no es idea original mía sino que es algo que ya empleaban los poetas griegos en la antigüedad, las palabras de la invocación sí me pertenecen

_[Invocación]_

 

 

Cuéntenme, Musas, de aquellos amantes de ojos claros, a quienes el destino mantiene separados.  
Divinidades que habitan en olímpicas moradas, susúrrenme palabras sabias, mantengan mi memoria fresca, déjenme relatar como aquellos que aun se pertenecen le rehúyen al tiempo, sólo para verse.

 

 

 

 

El universo es un lugar tan hermoso como caótico, eso Harry lo sabe mejor que nadie. Es una paleta de blancos, grises y negros, pero también es está lleno de amarillos cegadores, rojos brillantes, rosas dulces y cualquier otra tonalidad que pueda ser imaginada. El mundo está lleno de gente buena, de gente mala, de gente que ama, de gente que odia, de gente que busca un cambio, de gente que ni sabe lo que quiere. Harry los conoce a todos, sabe lo que hay en sus corazones incluso antes de que ellos mismo puedan darse cuenta. Ser Eros, el dios del amor, tiene ciertas ventajas.

  
Pero también tiene sus contras.

  
Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Louis por primera vez, el aire se llenó de chispas. Estrellas parecían nacer de la intensidad de sus miradas, supernovas creían en su pecho arrebatándole el aire. Todos los dioses y diosas eran hermosos, pero la belleza de Ares, el dios de la guerra, su Louis, era simplemente abrumadora. Pómulos altos y afilados como una flecha de Artemisa, ojos tan azules como los dominios de Océano, su piel bronce parecía iluminada por el mismo Apolo que se encontraba sentado a tan sólo unos metros suyo, tenía una mancha de tierra en la mejilla y el pelo revuelto. Se excusó de llegar tarde alegando que se encontraba entrenando.

  
Harry nunca había visto nada tan deslumbrante. El dios tenía miedo de parpadear y que aquella maravillosa criatura se esfumara, probablemente ni siquiera estaba respirando.

  
No había divinidad que no hubiera notado la electricidad entre Eros y Ares. Ni siquiera las Moiras. Las tres señoras habían decidido el destino de aquellos inmortales desde sus nacimientos; eternamente enamorados, pero nunca juntos. Y nadie escapa del destino, ni siquiera los dioses.

  
Ellos pensaron que sería fácil verse una sola vez al año. ¡Oh, que ingenuos! Derrochaban sus únicas veinticuatro horas juntos en actos banales, cargados de pasión, sí, pero casi parecían momentos vacíos cuando empezaban a extrañarse el uno al otro.

  
Cuánto dolor traía a sus corazones verse en las reuniones o fiestas de los olímpicos pero no poder acercarse más de lo necesario. Cuanto pesar traía al alama de Harry tener que ver a su amado de la mano de otra divinidad en algunas ocasiones, bien sabía él que el corazón de Louis tenía su nombre grabado, pero, como deseaba ser él quien tuviera el privilegio de sostener su mano en público. A veces soportaba esos días alimentándose con las gotas de amor que destilaban los ojos de Louis cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, a veces simplemente era demasiado y se disculpada con Zeus para luego irse rápidamente del Olimpo. A veces, era el propio Louis quien huía.

  
Por más que no viera sus rostros, Harry sentía los ojos de los demás dioses pegados a su espalda, sentía la pena que destilaban sus corazones, una pena que iba dirigida a él, sentía la lástima, una lástima que no quería. Sólo quería a Louis. Al menos podía tachar otro día más del calendario en la cuenta atrás para volver a verlo.

  
Había años que los que no podían verse.

  
La guerra se llevaba todo el tiempo de Ares, primero fue Troya, en los once años que duro la guerra entre los aqueos y los troyanos tan sólo pudieron verse dos veces, pensaron que los mortales habían aprendido la lección y que nunca volvería a ocurrir un conflicto semejante pero que equivocados estuvieron los dioses. Los humanos se volvían más violentos con el pasar del tiempo. A veces sus tiempos de paz eran largos pero se veían interrumpidos por las llamadas revoluciones, por las conquistas, las guerras civiles o las guerras mundiales. Siempre peleando entre ellos, cada vez más brutales, con armas cada vez más extrañas y dañinas.

  
A veces, a uno o a otro, se le hacía difícil continuar.

  
El único día que podían verse lo pasaban entre discusiones y palabras hirientes, se decían cosas de las que se arrepentirían todo un año entero hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de disculparse, a pesar de que ambos sabían que no había necesidad. Era en días como esos donde aprovechaban, más que nunca, decirse cuanto se querían el uno al otro.

  
"Te he amado incluso antes de conocerte." le dijo Harry una vez mientras sostenía en sus manos las mejillas del dios de la guerra "Te he amado incluso antes de nacer, cuando era tan solo una sensación, una fuerza que impulsaba la unión entre gigantes o titanes. Te he amado incluso cuando no sabía de tu existencia. Sabía que mi corazón te pertenecía y te pertenecería hasta el fin de los tiempos: cuando el Sol se apague, cuando la tierra deje que girar, cuando los mares se sequen y no haya nada más que el vacío de Caos." Y mirando sus ojos, susurro en su boca "Mi amor, mi todo."

  
"Cada vez que voy a una guerra tu cara es lo único constante en mi mente. Yo peleo por ti. Peleo por más horas, por más días, por años a tu lado, a pesar de saber que no puedo morir, yo peleo para vivir más tiempo junto a ti, aunque este esté en nuestra contra." Le respondió Louis mientras colmaba de besos su frente, sus mejillas, su pecho "A veces, cuando mi corazón parece hundirse en las profundidades más oscuras del Hades, le pido al Crónida que me conceda saber noticias tuyas, a veces cuando mi mente parece no encontrar descanso, le pido a Morfeo que me deje caer en un largo sueño, sólo para poder verte en él. Eres lo primero en lo que pienso cuando Eos, la de rosáceos dedos, se asoma en el cielo y lo último cuando la noche reclama su lugar."

  
Entonces se fundían en un beso que hacia sacudir hasta los cimientos del templo mejor construido, unían sus cuerpos y sus almas una vez más mientras el universo aguardaba silencio y les concedía unos minutos de eternidad para estar juntos. Sus gemidos y jadeos llenaban cualquier vacío de la inmensidad del cosmos, sus pieles como seda eran el único abrigo que necesitaban, sus manos la única promesa que les brindaba calma, sus ojos su única bebida y sus labios el único alimento.

  
Algunas veces bajaban al mundo de los mortales y se mezclaban con ellos.

  
Se tomaban de las manos y caminaban juntos aunque algunos les daban miradas de repulsión, aunque con el pasar del tiempo las miradas cambiaron y se volvieron más gentiles, se tomaban algo llamado fotografías con un aparato extraño, hacían que algún extraño los retrate en las calles a cambio de unas monedas, se regalaban flores robadas de algún jardín, se perseguían el uno al otro y terminaban besándose en algún callejón o en donde fuera que los llevaba la situación.

  
Por un día. Veinticuatro horas. Se tenían el uno al otro. Nadie más. Sólo Ares y Eros. Sólo Louis y Harry. Por un día dejaban de esperar. Por un día dejaban de contar los días que faltaban para estar más cerca. Por un día eran reyes. Por un día le robaban al tiempo. Por un día no eran dioses. Por un día. Veinticuatro horas. Eran héroes.

 


	2. kiss me on the mouth and set me free

 

" _De él no he de olvidarme mientras yo esté entre los vivos y mis rodillas puedan moverse._  
_Incluso si en la casa de Hades uno se olvida de los muertos, aun allí me acordaré de mi amado compañero."_

_Ilíada: canto XXII; vv. 387-390_

 

 

 

Harry ha estado presente en cada una de las batallas que el universo ha conocido, tal vez al principio no físicamente, pero sí su esencia: Eros.

Contrario de la creencia popular, en el Caos del principio no reinaba la desolación o la anarquía, Caos es el primer estado del cosmos. Una vasta inmensidad que dio origen a Gea, la de amplio pecho¹, y al lado de ambos estaba Eros, una fuerza que unía a titanes y gigantes, algo inexplicable, capaz de ablandar el corazón más sensato y mejor preparado.

La primera lucha de la cual su alma inmortal fue testigo, fue la de los titanes contra su padre, Urano. Sabe cada cosa que sucedió ese día, la manera en que Gea creo la hoz con la cual cercenaría a su esposo y como el despiadado Crono tomó la oportunidad en cuanto su madre se la otorgó.

A eso le sucedieron incontables luchas de poder, una detrás de otra. Hijos contra sus padres, hermanos contra hermanos, divinidades contra mortales, humanos contra humanos. Un todos contra todos, sangre derramándose culpa de seres sin conciencia.

Troya no es la excepción.

Mientras en el Olimpo los dioses discuten, él se queda callado y ruega a quien sea que la guerra termine pronto. Han pasado años desde la última vez que ha visto a Louis y no hay día en que su corazón traicionero no lo extrañe, al igual que cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Aún recuerda su despedida, la mañana en que Ares se involucró en el conflicto. Aún recuerda la forma en que ajusto las correas de su armadura brillante. Aún recuerda la suave presión de sus bocas juntas y la seguridad del beso, la mezcla de esperanza y temor, frío y caliente, el veneno más amargo y el néctar más dulce.

_Amor y guerra_.

"Vuelve a casa." le susurro "Vuelve a mi" cada letra pronunciada era un nuevo roce de sus labios.

Aún recuerda como Louis recargó su frente contra la suya antes de responderle "siempre" y aún recuerda como éste lo beso por última vez; quitándole el aliento, dejándole el corazón martilleando de manera furiosa, con las mejillas ruborizadas y la cabeza ligeramente mareada.

A través del espejo forzado por Hefesto ubicado en medio de la impoluta sala, puede ver a su amado pelear contra los troyanos. Su mirada azul brutal, la mandíbula apretada a más no poder, el ceño fruncido en concentración, y su implacable espada moviéndose como una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

"Tiene que parar." dice pero su voz es tan sólo un murmullo "Tiene que parar" repite más alto, algunas deidades, confundidas, giran la cabeza para mirarlo "¡Tiene que parar!" ruge.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Atenea.

_Por supuesto_ , piensa,  _siempre la primera_.

"La guerra." responde calmadamente pero con firmeza y determinación "La guerra debe que terminar. Es hora de que Troya caiga."

"No." la contra respuesta no se hace esperar. Atenea aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, al igual que los puños que descansan al costado de su cuerpo "Aquiles no morirá."

"Tienes que dejar de protegerlo, Atenea, no intentes alargar su vida, él ya perdió lo único que lo mantenía entre los mortales." los ojos verdes de Harry adquirieron una tonalidad olivácea, casi parecía competir contra los grises de la diosa de la sabiduría por quien debía llevarse el premio a los ojos más calculadores "Él ya ha sido egoísta antes deja que lo sea una vez más y salva a los aqueos que aún quedan."

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Acaso no eras tú quien quería más que nadie la gloria y el honor de Aquiles?! Esto no estaría pasando de no ser por ti."

"¿Por mi dices? ¡Yo no fui quien insulto a Aquiles!" brama furioso, sus ojos se han encendido de una manera nunca antes vista "Tú hablas de regresarlo a su patria como un héroe, pretendes olvidar que todo el baño de sangre del último tiempo ha sido por causa de su estúpido honor², ¿dónde alcanzan los héroes mayor gloria sino en el campo de batalla? ¿Dónde está el reconocimiento en envejecer y morir?" cada ser divino guarda silencio absoluto, el aire denso hace imposible el respirar, sus miradas atentas viajan de Atenea a Eros "No te atrevas a decir que yo no quería una vida feliz para él, pero la única persona capaz de otorgarle aquello se ha ido y está esperando por él en otra parte."

Atenea parece a punto de convertirse en Medusa y transformarlo en piedra, las aletas de su nariz se mueven con cada respiración y casi puede oírse la manera en que sus dientes chirrean de la cólera.

"Si no hubieras hecho que se enamorara de Patroclo, Aquiles no querría morir ahora." dice lentamente, cada palabra repleta de ira.

"Yo no obligue a nadie, contrario de lo que piensas, apenas si uso mis flechas, ellos se enamoraron por su cuenta." Harry se acerca la diosa, con la vista fija en ella y sus pasos ligeros, logra parecer un león acechando a su presa "Son mis campeones³, significan más para mí que para ti y Hera juntas⁴." la voz de Eros es un sonido bajo y peligroso, como el gruñido previo a un rugido "¿Quieres honrar a Aquiles? Deja que mate a Héctor."

Sin esperar una respuesta de Atenea, Harry desaparece del Olimpo y un latido después se encuentra en el campo de batalla, a lo lejos, entre el polvo y los cuerpos, puede ver la amurallada Ilión.

Toma la espada y el escudo de algún muerto al que nadie se había molestado en despojar de sus bienes⁵ y carga contra el troyano más cercano. Su naturaleza calmada lo lleva a odiar las peleas y el pelear, pero eso no quiere decir que no sabe cómo defenderse.

Deja salir el dolor y el rencor de la misma manera en que Louis lo hace: desgarrando la carne y quebrando huesos.

Corta el aire con su espada infinidades de veces, mutila todo lo que con ella toca, desde cuellos hasta pies. Despoja a los soldados de sus yelmos y con un golpe certero, estos caen redondos ante él, ninguna armadura es capaz de ponerle freno a lo que está sintiendo. Sus ojos verdes brillan como la absenta, mortíferos e implacables. Corta, desgarra y destroza todo a su paso hasta que sus músculos queman y su garganta está demasiado ronca por los gritos que ha dejado salir.

Saca su espada del vientre de un troyano –una vez más– y limpia la sangre que ha salpicado en su rostro, sólo para encontrar un par de ojos zafiro mirándolo con fijeza. Una mirada significativa, una mezcla de hambre, de odio, de fuerza y de deseo.

Una agradable corriente recorre su columna vertebral. Es  _esa_ mirada.

Sin dejar de ver al dios de la guerra, deja caer su arma y escudo antes de trasladarse a su palacio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un segundo después, el sonido del metal golpeando el piso de mármol retumba en su habitación y un par de fuertes brazos lo rodean.

"No sabes cuánto te he extrañado." sonrió de lado. La voz de Louis esta áspera por la lujuria "Tanto, tanto." el dios empezó a repartir besos en sus hombros y cuello, sus dientes raspando su piel nívea cubierta de sudor y sangre pero sin llegar a morder.

Se gira hasta quedar de frente a Ares, sus labios arden por besarlo pero primero quiere contemplarlo un segundo. Pasa la lengua por su labio inferior para humedecerlo antes de que las comisuras de su boca se estiren levemente hasta formar una media sonrisa mortal.

"Yo voy primero esta noche."

Lo besa con fuerza y sin darle tiempo a reacción. Puede sentir como el aire se escapa de sus pulmones y de inmediato sus manos toman prisionera la cintura de Louis, sus yemas se clavan como dagas en la cadera del ojiazul, quien no puede evitar jadear cuando su espalda choca contra la pared.

"Voy a hacerte mío." despega sus bocas con un chasquido para comenzar a besar su mandíbula "Justo aquí." lame desde el inicio de sus clavículas hasta la unión de su hombro y su cuello "Justo así." clava sus dientes en la piel sensible y expuesta, sacando un gemido largo y ronco.

Ese es el único botín de guerra que le importa.

Las manos de Louis se mueven a lo largo de su espalda, desgarrando la túnica que la lucha ha dejado hecha girones, y Harry hace lo propio con él, moliendo su dureza contra las caderas del dios entre sus brazos, arrancando toda clase de sonidos entrecortados.

Habría un momento en la noche para la suavidad y para un compás lento, pero no sería ese.

Se despega del cuello de Louis y lleva su mano derecha hasta la boca del ojiazul, acaricia con sus dedos índice y medio los finos labios que normalmente son rosados pero que ahora se encuentran hinchados y rojizos.

"Chupa."

Los ojos azules parecen hacerle honor al título de dios de la guerra en ese momento más que en cualquier otra batalla campal, en ningún momento dejan de mirarlo. Zafiro resplandeciente, como fuego griego, quemando cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Abre la boca despacio, dejando salir primero su lengua, para luego darle una lamida lenta antes de, finalmente, envolverlos con su boca.

Deja salir un gemido bajo mientras succiona con parsimonia, enviando vibraciones por el cuerpo de Harry, humedeciendo los largos dedos del ojiverde con su lengua, ahuecando las mejillas, resaltando la forma afilada de sus pómulos, completamente consiente del efecto que tienen sus acciones sobre Eros.

Harry retira la mano y se deja caer de rodillas frente a Louis, dispuesto a dejar marcas de besos y dientes en aquellos muslos celestiales. Sus dedos lubricados han encontrado el camino a la entrada del ojiazul y juegan con ella, mientras que su boca se entretiene trazando una ruta a su hombría.

El aire se atasca en la garganta de Ares cuando la divinidad de rodillas lo toma por completo, y sin más miramientos, introduce sus falanges en él.

No puede evitar pensar que aquella boca caliente y húmeda, que lo traga impecablemente, es un regalo exquisito, y que los dedos que se encargan de estirarlo, cepillando casi cruelmente ese punto que lo hace temblar, son la definición de gloria. Louis ha salido de una guerra tortuosa para terminar envuelto por un dios con los ojos verdes más pecadores que el universo alguna vez ha contemplado.

Sujeta el cabello de Eros con premura, acercándolo más, ansioso por llegar, cuando éste se retira.

"Ha... rry." se queja débilmente, sus cuerdas vocales parecen haberse enredado porque se encuentra incapaz de armar oraciones con normalidad. Adentro suyo, todo quema.

"Shh, no te preocupes, amor, Eros responderá a tus plegarias."

Con sus pestañas enmarcando su mirada lujuriosa, deja un último beso en su miembro antes de ponerse de pie y obligar a Louis a enroscar las piernas en su cintura. Alinea su hombría contra la entrada del ojiazul se introduce tan lentamente que Ares piensa que aquello es, definitivamente, la definición de tormento.

Si los dedos de Harry eran la gloria, su miembro es como pisar los campos de Eliseo por primera vez.

Su respiración agitada desemboca en los labios entreabiertos de Harry, esos labios carmín, impúdicos y llenos de las fantasías más deliciosas que alguien pudiera probar.

Louis lo besa con dureza, tomando la cara de Harry entre sus manos callosas aun cubiertas de sangre ajena, su lengua saqueando cada rincón sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Eros empieza a moverse, apenas dándole tiempo a adaptarse, sus manos clavándose en sus piernas para elevarlo, cada estocada mejor que la anterior. Su miembro se fricciona entre su estómago y el de Harry, la sensación en su vientre creciendo más y más, cada toque a su próstata llevándolo un poco más cerca del borde.

Su orgasmo llega y él derrumba todas las barreras del sonido con el gemido que sale de su garganta. Una mancha blanca pinta su abdomen y el del hombre que lo sostiene entre sus brazos. Se siente desarmado, como un bloque de hielo que acaba de derretirse por el deslumbrante sol de verano o como si hubiera consumido tanta ambrosia que ahora todos sus huesos se han convertido en líquido.

Harry penetra una vez más en su cuerpo sensible, haciéndolo delirar cada vez que toca su punto dulce, siempre con el mismo ritmo veloz y estoico. Cuenta cinco hasta que Harry acaba con un gruñido gutural, sus dientes mordiendo su mandíbula.

Música para los oídos de Louis.

Una de sus piernas toca el suelo mientras la otra sigue rodeando la cadera de su amado, manteniéndolo cerca. Ares se vuelve cada vez más consciente del mundo que lo rodea; la pared fría en su espalda, el cuerpo caliente de Eros envolviéndolo, volviéndose más suave dentro suyo, las gotas que chorrean por su muslo izquierdo, y el lío de brazos, piel desnuda y besos perezosos en que se han convertido.   


Pasan la noche en vela, entre sexo, baños rápidos y sábanas de seda, alimentándose de la boca del otro, viviendo cada vez que se miran y muriendo cada vez que el tiempo corre.

Cuando veinticuatro horas han pasado desde su encuentro, ninguno quiere dejarse ir. El musculo detrás de sus costillas se ha vuelto pesado y los besos tienen un tinte amargo mezclado con el sabor dulce de la esperanza de verse el próximo año.

Sus despedidas siempre son agridulces.

"¿Sabes que es lo que más odio de esto? Que dentro de unas horas, cuando haya despertado de algún descanso, pensaré que todo fue parte de un sueño y que nunca te tuve en realidad." susurra Louis "Que sólo eres un sueño hermoso en mi memoria."

El corazón de Harry se resquebraja, su garganta se convierte en un mar de nudos y su boca tiembla por aquella palabra que quiere decir y no puede.

_Quédate_.

"Un día." le dice "Un día voy a tenerte para siempre. No tendrás miedo de despertar o la desilusión al hacerlo, porque cuando abras los ojos yo estaré a tu lado."

Los ojos zafiro de Louis ya no son fuego griego consumiendo todo a su paso, son una leve flama azul, terca y obstinada, que se niega a ser extinta.

Esperanza.

"Confío en ti." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: epiteto que se le atribuye a Gea  
> 2: Aquiles se enoja con Agamenón despues de que este le quita a una esclava que le correspondía como parte de un botín, la Ilíada cuenta desde que Aquiles se enoja hasta que finalmente deja la cólera de lado  
> 3: Eros suele ser conocido como "el patrón" del amor entre hombres, mientras que Afrodita lo es entre hombre y mujeres. Generalmente los dioses solían tener predilección por un héroe, aca uso "mis campeones" para expresar el favoritismo de Eros (lo cual no paso)   
> 4: Atenea y Hera, eran dos de las diosas que mas ayudaban a Aquiles durante la guerra  
> 5: cuando un soldado mataba a uno contrario se les quitaban las armas y la armadura como botín de guerra


	3. i would burn cities to the ground just to keep you safe

 

_"I would do anything for you, anything to keep you from harm. I would burn cities to the ground._ _You are all that matters"_

 

Cersei Lannister

 

 

 

Una de las cosas que más les gustaba hacer cuando estaban juntos era bajar a la tierra y pretender ser alguien más. Se quitaban el traje de dioses y por un rato jugaban a ser mortales, tenían aventuras de todo tipo, desde ser reyes escapando juntos a simples campesinos labrando la tierra, dando paseos a la medianoche en lugares que no podían pronunciar. Todo lo que alguna vez soñaron.

Les gustaba lo efímero, aparentar ser otros y saber que no eran los únicos con mala fortuna, saber que no eran los únicos con el tiempo en contra. Era algo triste de algún modo, pero engañaba a la mente por un rato, incluso si sus corazones aun sabían la verdad.

En esa ocasión, la grandeza de Grecia había quedado atrás hacia mucho tiempo y un nuevo imperio había nacido, uno con nuevos nombres para ellos y con nuevas formas de entretenimientos para los súbditos.

Era un lugar enorme, Louis tenía que reconocer que los mortales sabían cómo construir monumentos imponentes, que le recordaba a los teatros donde se presentaban las tragedias en Atenas. El público estaba ansioso, había mujeres, niños y hombres, todos devorando el pedazo de pan entre sus manos, chillando y esperando a que el espectáculo diera comienzo.

Su estómago se revolvía de solo pensar que toda esa masa se encontraba allí para ver hombres pelear hasta la muerte, tal vez él era el dios de la guerra pero aún era capaz de sentir compasión, su mente aún era capaz de distinguir entre el bien y el mal, y aquello era simplemente despiadado.

Pero al igual que él, la gente se encontraba allí para olvidar la miseria que embargaba las calles de la cuidad, donde ellos mismos peleaban entre sí y muchas veces el premio era un pedazo de pan duro y viejo.

Los combates de gladiadores era una fiesta para todo público sin duda, pero el mayor beneficio se lo llevaba el emperador. Ganaba votos y por un día la cuidad quedaba libre de peleas callejeras mientras él pretendía que se interesaba por su pueblo, cuando todo lo que hacía era ahogarse en vino y pagar por un par de cuerpos que le calentaran la cama.

Louis compadecía a las personas que debían tocar a ese hombre tan desagradable.

Simon era aborrecible, despreciable, indigno y vil, el dueño de la hybris¹ más grande que alguna vez tuvo la desgracia de contemplar. Su alma era negra y su corazón un músculo marchito, nunca había mostrado interés en otras personas que no fueran el mismo o de las que pudiera sacar algún beneficio. El dinero era su único amor, por eso hacía todo lo posible para continuar en su posición, pero Louis lo sabía, él iba a ser uno de los principales responsable de la caída del imperio romano, no faltaba mucho tiempo, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado hace rato.

Horas atrás, cuando el cielo empezaba a teñirse con las primeras luces de la mañana, unos guardias del emperador los atraparon a Harry y al él caminando de la mano y robándose caricias de la boca del otro. Amenazaron con ejecutarlos ahí mismo por haber roto el mandato de Simon donde quedaban prohibidos todos los actos de carácter indecente entre dos hombres o entre dos mujeres, pero por supuesto Louis los detuvo, sólo para que su boca los metiera en un problema más grande, nunca fue bueno en morderse la lengua.

Debí matarlos cuando tuve la oportunidad, pensó.

Su corazón mantenía un ritmo regular pero podía sentir la desesperación hirviendo en sus venas, esperando el momento para entrar en ebullición. No podía ver a Harry en las gradas pero estaba seguro de que allí estaba. Había algo en su pecho, como un hilo alrededor de su corazón, que se estiraba cada vez que estaba lejos de su amor, un hilo de oro, que se tensaba pero nunca se rompía.

A través de los barrotes podía ver algunas armas tiradas en la arena, y en la compuerta del lado opuesto, a sus contrincantes terminando de ajustarse la armadura que a él le había sido negada, "no mereces nada, ni siquiera mereces ser llamado romano", dijeron.

Louis estuvo tentado a decirles que no las necesitaba de todas formas, que un pedazo de metal no era suficiente para detenerlo de matar a esos hombres con sus manos desnudas, pero le pareció una mejor idea que lo vieran por sí mismos.

Si Simon quería hacer de él un show, entonces eso es lo que daría, el mejor show que el imperio romano había visto alguna vez, después de todo, nadie escapa al puño del dios de la guerra.

Los guardias abrieron la reja e hicieron algunos comentarios burlistas que no se molestó en oír, su vista estaba enfocada en la espada corta y brillante que yacía a tan solo unos metros.

La arena era caliente y se clavaba contra sus pies descalzos pero aun así corrió como si su vida realmente dependiera de ello. Quería mostrarle a Simon que era el mejor gladiador que había pisado aquel anfiteatro, quería que lo quisiera, que anhelara que luchara para él, sólo para destruir la idea de ser su fuente de dinero y todas las otras delante de sus ojos.

Como era de esperarse, llego primero a las armas, podría haberse tomado el tiempo que quisiera para elegir la que más que gustara, podría haber tomado más de una, pero ese no era su plan. Cuando el resto de los gladiadores había tomado su arma, él se encontraba alejado por unos metros y al ver que se preparaban para atacar, levanto su mano derecha en señal de alto.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, el público creía que quería evitar la lucha pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad.

Sonrió sólo de pensar lo que tenía planeado.

Volteo su rostro a las gradas, encontrando fácilmente a Harry entre la masa. Estaba en el palco del emperador, de rodillas al lado de los pies de Simon, con las manos encadenadas y un cardenal purpureo en su pómulo. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y tomando una respiración profunda, llevó su mano derecha sobre su corazón. Sus ojos azules nunca abandonando los esmeralda del dios.

Una vez, Louis le dijo a Harry que él es lo último en que piensa antes de ir a una batalla, le dijo que pelea por él. Esa vez no fue la excepción.

Desvió su mirada de vuelta a sus contrincantes, quienes lo inspeccionaban dudosos pero listos para atacar.

"Sugiero que sea un uno a uno, después de todo, queremos que la gente se divierta." dijo a medida que cambiaba la espada de mano y acomodaba su ropa con algo de parsimonia.

Apuntó al gladiador más cercano y le hizo una seña para que se acerque, sonrió de lado cuando lo vio avanzar firme pero cauteloso, al menos había alguien sensato allí.

Ninguno de los presentes –exceptuando a Harry– sabía de lo que era capaz, ellos lo veían como un ciudadano corriente que solían encontrarse en el mercado, y del cual se alejaban y comentaban a sus espaldas por los rumores que corrían sobre él y de su cercano amigo.

Los primeros tres gladiadores pelearon contra él en solitario, no eran malos, pero sin duda podían haber sido mejores. Louis apreciaba la valentía en un guerrero, y si hubiera tenido que armar en ese instante un ejército de mortales, los habría puesto en primera fila. Pero ellos no peleaban por valentía y honor, ellos peleaban por el dinero y las comodidades que traía ser la atracción principal en el circo que Simon había armado. Un buen guerrero debe saber dónde están sus ideales, debe pelear por algo más grande que si mismo y su propia codicia, ninguno de ellos poseía aquello.

Cuando desenterró la espada del pecho del tercer hombre y su cuerpo impacto contra la arena, los otros tres gladiadores restantes parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo y atacaron al unísono.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo.

El cuarto golpeo el suelo luego de que su espada se hundiera en el costado, rompiendo las costillas y perforando los órganos en el proceso. El quinto murió por su propia lanza que lo atravesó de par en par, el filo ensangrentado saliendo por su pecho y la madera aun limpia por su espalda. El sexto cayó de rodillas primero, el sudor de su cara se mezclaba con la sangre que emanaba de su frente, tenía uno de sus ojos entrecerrado desde que Louis lo golpeo allí con el mango de su espada, ya no podía pararse porque los ligamentos de sus rodillas habían sido lastimados de manera irreparable y Louis podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tratar de no mostrar cuanto dolor estaba sufriendo.

"Eres un buen guerrero, Marte² debe estar orgulloso."

"Pero aun así no ha sido suficiente, él te ha favorecido a ti." le dijo antes de escupir un poco de sangre con sus últimas fuerzas "Vamos, termina con esto. Regresa con tu chico." no había burla en su voz y Louis se prometió que se encargaría de que tuviera el lugar que le correspondía en el Hades.

Se movió hasta quedar detrás del gladiador, sus ojos encontraron los de Simon en un segundo. Estaba furioso, su rostro comprimido en una mueca de desprecio y la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Le sonrió ladino mientras tomaba la cabeza del hombre a sus pies entre sus manos.

El anfiteatro estaba sumido en un silencio espectral, cada persona conteniendo la respiración, nunca se había visto un espectáculo semejante como el que acababa de brindar.

Giro la cabeza del guerrero sin apartar su vista de Simon, el sonido del cuello roto invadiendo la arena.

"Creo recordar que hemos hecho un trato en nombre de los dioses. Si yo ganaba, nos dejabas ir a mi compañero y a mí. He cumplido mi parte, ahora es tu turno."

Todos los ojos iban de él a Simon. Louis no podía quitar sus ojos del rostro fúrico del hombre, había algo gratificante en ver a los tiranos perder en su propio juego.

"Estoy seguro que no quieres que tu gente te tome por un mentiroso. Si tú rompes tu palabra, una que has hecho en nombre de los dioses y a la que yo he honrado limpiamente y con valentía, entonces que queda para ellos."

Unos segundos más pasaron antes de que Simon moviera sus manos y un par de guardias se acercaran a Harry levantándolo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza del suelo y liberaran sus muñecas de las cadenas.

No esperó a que le dieran una orden y con una gracia que solo el dios del amor era capaz de manejar, empezó a bajar peldaño a peldaño con sus ojos clavados en la figura de su amado. Salto el muro que separaba las gradas de la arena y cayó sobre sus pies con una elegancia felina, cada vez un paso más cerca de Louis, quien ya lo esperaba con su mano extendida.

Una corriente eléctrica lo recorría cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con la de Harry, como estrellas explotando en su vientre o como el mismo rayo de Zeus atravesando su columna.

Nunca dejaba de asombrarlo como cada retazo de su cuerpo conocía a la perfección el de Harry, cada célula se accionaba cuando lo tenía cerca y lo dejaban con una calidez vibrante en las venas que se apagaba tan pronto como este se alejaba por otros trecientos sesenta y cinco días. 

"Ganaste."

"Yo siempre ganaré por ti."

Louis no era del tipo poeta, no fue uno de los regalos que le otorgaron en su nacimiento, pero juraba que podía escribir odas a los labios de Harry.

Eran suaves y tiernos contra los suyos algo resquebrajados, como el capullo de una rosa, frágiles, pero fuertes de alguna manera desconocida por el hombre.

Aunque toda la gente presente veía a dos muchachos comunes y corrientes besarse, ellos siempre serían Ares y Eros, los dioses malditos.

Más tarde ese día, dejaron la tierra de la misma forma en que llegaron; de la mano y robándose caricias de la boca del otro.

"¿Crees que estarán bien?" le susurró Harry de entre sus brazos.

La noche había caído en el palacio del dios de la guerra, el resplandor de la luna se derramaba sobre la pálida piel de Harry, la yema del dedo índice de Louis dibujaba patrones sin sentido en ella, creando constelaciones nuevas entre los lunares de su espalda.

"Sí." dijo pensando en los dos jóvenes que dejaron en la tierra, esos que fueron por un día "Con nuestras bendiciones nadie los molestara de nuevo, conseguirán mudarse lejos del lío de la ciudad, y envejecerán juntos en el campo. Siempre juntos."

Hizo una pausa para contemplar a su amado. Las suaves ondas de su cabello enmarcando su bello rostro. Sus ojos esperanza brillantes como las Pléyades³. Sus pestañas acariciando su pecho cada vez que parpadeaba. Sus corazones latiendo como uno.

"Igual que nosotros."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Hybris: termino griego que se usa para denominar el accionar de los mortales cuando piensan que están por encima de los dioses, básicamente es la arrogancia y siempre era castigada por los dioses
> 
> 2 Marte: nombre con el que designaban los romanos a ares
> 
> 3 Pléyades: cúmulo de estrellas brillantes


	4. they wanna buy my pride but just ain't up for sale

 

_"Amor, una sola palabra, una cosa pequeña, una palabra no mayor ni más larga que el filo de una navaja. Eso es lo que es: una cuchilla. Corta tu vida por el centro, separándolo todo en dos, haciendo que caiga a un lado u otro. Antes y después._

_Antes y después. Pero también durante: un instante no mayor ni más largo que el filo de una navaja."_

Lauren Oliver  
  


 

 

"Por última vez, no voy a hacerlo." Harry respiro hondo. Una, dos, tres veces. Cruzo y descruzo sus brazos incontables veces. Paso las manos por su cabello sólo para mantenerla ocupadas antes de darse por vencido y dejarlas caer a sus costados en forma de puños, las uñas hundiéndose en la carne de sus palmas como un mero intento de contener la ira dentro de su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que Zeus le proponía una idea semejante, una  _salida_  como a él gustaba llamar a aquello. Y en cada una de las ocasiones la respuesta era la misma "Creí que había quedado claro en los primeros siglos."

El rey de los cielos no pasó por alto el sarcasmo que empezaba a destilar Eros pero decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer, apretó la mandíbula tratando de no mostrar tanto su disconformidad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a pretender que eres feliz de ésta manera?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que pasar para que aceptes que no voy a ser lo que tu quieres?"

"¡Hasta que te des cuenta de que estás siendo caprichoso! Podrías tener a cualquier divinidad o mortal a tu lado y eliges a quien no puedes, ¡tenías que encapricharte con ese!"

"¡ _Ese_  es tu hijo!" la sangre de Harry empezó a bullir cansada de mantenerse a fuego lento. Él podía quedarse callado y escuchar barbaridades en contra de su persona pero no se quedaría en silencio mientras insultaban a Louis en su cara.

"Te estoy ofreciendo una buena salida, podrías empezar una nueva vida, tener la familia que siempre has querido si tan sólo si le dieras una oportunidad a la muchacha."

Harry no tenía nada contra Psyque, era inteligente, amable y bella. La conoció cuando escapaba de Afrodita, y a pesar de que al principio confundió su ayuda con amor, lo superó poco tiempo después de que Zeus la convirtiera en inmortal con la esperanza de él se olvide de Louis.

"¿Una buena salida para quién? ¿Para ti o para mí? Ella no me quiere ni yo a ella. No seremos los nuevos Hefesto y Afrodita sólo para complacer uno de tus caprichos."

"Cuida tu lenguaje y recuerda con quien hablas muchacho." ahí estaba el Zeus que Harry conocía. Prepotente y tirano. Siempre queriendo mover los hilos a su antojo, siempre sacando a relucir el título que llevaba olvidándose que no lo gano en una forma más honrosa de la que lo hizo su propio padre "Puedo obligarte a obedecer con tan solo una palabra."

"Tú deberías recordar que no te pertenezco, ninguno de nosotros lo hace." dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a irse y abandonar aquella pelea sin sentido "Puede que aun seas nuestro rey pero hace tiempo que no eres nuestro padre."*

Los ojos de Zeus fueron lo último que se vio antes de darse vuelta y emprender su camino a la salida, el azul de sus iris relampagueantes de ira, tan diferentes a los de Louis, reconfortantes y chispeantes, tan diferentes en esencia pero parecidos en color. A su espalda, los truenos amenazaban con romper el cielo con cada paso que lo acercaba más a la salida.

Harry quería golpear las paredes, destrozar cada muro de mármol con sus propias manos, empapar sus nudillos con su propia sangre en pos de sacar la desesperación, el dolor y el resentimiento de su cuerpo. Estaba harto. Harto de Zeus, harto de las Moiras y de la frase que los condeno, harto de los mortales, harto de la fortuna que les había tocado.

Harto de esperar.

Cuando conoció a Louis, una daga se enterró en su pecho, fina como una aguja pero poderosa como una hoz. Cada día desde que lo conoció se ha ido enterrando un poco más. Cada vez más cerca de su corazón. Y era en días como aquellos donde la punta de la daga rozaba su corazón o se enterraba en el, sacudiendo cada hueso de su cuerpo, dividiendo su alma en dos mitades. El dolor cerrando su garganta y haciendo retorcijos su estómago.

En días como esos las dudas llenaban la cabeza de Harry. ¿De verdad valía la pena tanto sufrimiento por tan solo un día al año? ¿No sería mejor de rendirse y aceptar que habían estado sosteniéndose del hilo de la esperanza desde el primer día?

Si sumaban todos sus días juntos Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo sería el resultado. ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? Ni siquiera recordaba que año era o cuánto tiempo faltaba para su próxima cita. Su corazón siempre era el encargado de recordarle cuando había llegado el momento. Anticipándose días, incluso semanas antes, latiendo fuertemente, llenando todo su cuerpo de una energía ansiosa que zumbaba en sus oídos y sólo se apagaba cuando el verde de sus ojos encontraba el azul de Louis. Ese azul que había esperado todo un año para mirar sin reparo.

Louis lo valía.

"Disculpe señor, pero necesito llevar esto a los aposentos de Ares y usted está en medio del pasillo."

Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que empezó a dirigirse a los aposentos de Louis en el Olimpo y mucho menos que alguien se había acercado.

Miro a la muchacha frente a él, sabía perfectamente quien era, semanas atrás Louis llego a una de las fiestas de Dioniso con su brazo entrelazado al de ella. Él luciendo miserable, sus ojos llenos de lamento siempre buscando a Harry, y ella radiante de felicidad por sus cinco minutos de fama, de por fin tener más de un par de ojos posados en ella.

Él sabía que no había sido idea de Louis, Hera siempre estaba tratando de conseguirle pareja a su hijo y de vez en cuando éste aceptaba llevar a algunas de las jóvenes que acompañaban a su madre a alguna celebración para aplacar los ánimos. También sabía que nunca pasaba nada con ellas una vez que abandonaban el salón, sabía que estas continuaban revoloteando alrededor de Louis por un tiempo por más que éste no diera señales de corresponder sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo. Y también sabía que la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él buscaba la forma de mostrar que Louis lo había reemplazado, llevando la ropa de él en sus manos y pidiendo permiso aun cuando el pasillo era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas caminen una al lado del otro.

"Dime una cosa" le dijo con suavidad "¿Aún crees en las palabras de Hera de que Ares te hará su esposa? ¿Acaso sigue diciéndote cómo tratarlo y de qué forma rizar tu cabello para llamar su atención?"

Normalmente Harry no actuaría de esa forma o diría cosas como aquellas pero estaba cansado. Cansado de Hera y sus juegos, del séquito que veneraba cada palabra que salía de su boca y de todas aquellas muchachas ingenuas e ignorantes que la escuchaban.

"No se de que habla, señor."

Cansado de ver como aquellas intentaban jugar el papel de inocentes a la vez que trataban de pasarlo por encima.

"Si lo haces." tomo el mentón de la muchacha entre su dedo índice y pulgar, asegurando el contacto visual "No eres la primera, cariño, y estoy seguro que no serás la última. Es mejor que termines esto, porque no importa cuanto te agaches frente a él o cuanto te esfuerces en embellecerte, Louis no va a mirarte dos veces."

Aunque tenía que admitir que había algo gratificante en ver cómo trataban de ocupar su lugar y fallaban estrepitosamente.

"Al menos todos lo vieron sostener mi mano, al menos conmigo no tuvo que esconderse."

Cinco minutos antes aquellas palabras habrían herido aun más el corazón de Harry, cinco minutos atrás habría huido de la escena con la cabeza gacha. Pero sólo esos cinco minutos eran necesarios para recordar porque no se daba por vencido. Sólo cinco minutos eran necesarios para que se pusiera de pie y luchara por quien valía la pena.

"Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo." una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió por su rostro, dientes blancos y hoyuelos profundos en señal de victoria. La mandíbula apretada de la muchacha bajo su tacto eran su premio y lo fúrica que se pondría Hera al enterarse de aquel encuentro eran los laureles que lo coronaban "Él puede sostener tu mano en público pero el Olimpo sabe es a mí a quien besa, puedes sostener su mano todo lo que quieras pero sigo siendo yo quien lo hace temblar con sólo mirarlo y cuyo nombre grita. Finge todo lo que quieras y engáñate tanto tiempo como quieras, pero al final del día es a mí a quien tiene en su corazón."

Alzó la cabeza sin dejar de verla y le dedico una última sonrisa antes de emprender su marcha al otro lado del Olimpo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Siempre hemos sabido que era un idiota pero el último tiempo ha sido mucho peor."

"Para alguien a quien nunca le ha importado el resto, ha estado observando mucho a los mortales últimamente."

"Es el principio, vendrán tiempos difíciles Harry." Apolo tenía las manos cerradas en la barandilla del balcón, su mirada celeste estaba perdida en la lejanía y su pelo dorado brillaba sobrenaturalmente con la luz de la luna, el único rasgo que denotaba alguna emoción era el ceño fruncido que ensombrecía su rostro "Nadie saldrá libre."

"¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Has visto algo?" no era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en Niall, lo hizo antes de Roma, antes de la caída de Atenas e incluso antes de Troya.

"No necesitas de Delfos o de mí para saber que algo se avecina." estaba evadiendo la pregunta, Harry podía darse cuenta pero a la vez sabía que nada ganaría tratando de sacar información de Niall, incluso él solía tener problemas para interpretar los presagios. El dios se volvió hacía él, sujetando su hombro con firmeza y con el rostro ilegible pero con el cuerpo expectante, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea "Pero voy a darte un consejo: no te alejes de él, no te rindas. Zeus podrá ser un idota, pero es uno que se deja llevar por la palabra de mortales aun más idiotas que él y que tiene un reino y dioses a su mando, todos sabemos lo peligroso que son los tontos con poder, y para nuestra desgracia, Zeus tiene mucho."

Abrió y cerró la boca pero nada salía de ella, el aire de sus pulmones se había vuelto algo vicioso mientras que otro poco se había atascado en su garganta. Pensó en decir alguna broma para aligerar el ambiente pero opto por no hacerlo al ver la seriedad de su amigo y al sentir la presión que ejercía la mano sobre su hombro, incluso cuando Niall no estaba utilizando ningún tipo de fuerza.

"Lo prometo." le dijo con un leve asentimiento.

Aquello pareció complacer a Apolo lo suficiente para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar caer la mano de su hombro. Viendo que ya no quedaba mucho más por decir, Harry se marcho.

Al cabo de unos segundos Niall sintió otra presencia a su lado. Su cuerpo reaccionando al calor ajeno, las comisuras de su boca elevándose y la preocupación abandonando sus huesos de a poco. Un brazo se deslizo por su cintura y él se apoyo en el toque.

"Ven a la cama, se está poniendo frío, y me han dicho que soy bastante bueno con las canciones de cuna."

"¿Tan rápido has vuelto del trabajo?"

"Hace un rato de hecho, vi que estabas con Harry y no quise interrumpir, parecía que necesitaban un tiempo a solas." Niall suspiró, apoyándose por completo en el cuerpo que tenía al lado, el brazo que lo sostenía se convirtió en un par, apretándolo más contra el pecho firme que lo protegía "¿De verdad no sabes qué pasará con ellos?"

Se giro entre los brazos que lo rodeaban quedando frente a frente con Zayn.

"No se nada en concreto pero tengo fe." una de sus manos descendió por el hombro de su compañero hasta tocar su omóplato derecho. A pesar de que el lino de la túnica cubría su piel Niall sabía que allí estaban las alas que llevaban a Zayn por todo el mundo mientras él cantaba y abría las puertas del mundo de los sueños, cuando sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo, las alas se replegaban dejando un tatuaje en su espalda como recuerdo de que aun seguían allí. Su otra mano se elevo hasta acariciar con ternura la cara del dios frente a él. Lo observo atentamente; sus ojos ámbar brillaban como oro, la luz de la luna alargaba sus pestañas ensombreciendo sus pómulos, su cabello negro cayendo con gracia sobre su rostro y su boca mullida y suave contra la yema de sus dedos "Si hay algo más grande que nosotros –más grande y poderoso que dioses, monstruos y mortales, algo capaz de conquistarlo todo y sobrevivir al tiempo–, entonces ese algo es el amor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * antiguamente, al menos en grecia, el rey de un pueblo era casi como una figura paterna para todos esos que gobernaba


	5. i see what is like for day and night

_Segundos y horas_   
_Silencio y sonido_   
_¿Alguna vez lucharon como nosotros?_

 

 

  
“¿Cómo está?”

Liam había perdido la costumbre de sorprenderse por los reflejos de Louis mucho tiempo atrás. Siempre escuchaba primero que nadie cuando alguien se acercaba e incluso era capaz de reconocer las pisadas de cada uno de los doce olímpicos, pero lo que si no dejaba de sorprenderle era como siempre que se encontraban lo primero que salía de su boca eran preguntas sobre el bienestar de Harry. Sin importar el contexto en que se encontraran, él siempre era su prioridad.

Su corazón dolía al ver a su hermano de esa forma, alimentándose de los retazos de información que otros traían a sus odios, con la añoranza tiñendo su voz, haciéndolo sonar como un dios ctónico*, con el peso de los años reposando sobre sus hombros. A veces Liam pensaba que Louis era como un Atlas caminando entre ellos.

“Cansado.” hizo una pausa, inseguro, antes de proseguir “Preocupado.”

“¿Por qué?” Louis soltó el cuchillo que estaba limpiando para comenzar a afilar una de espada corta, Liam suspiró, esperando que no mate al mensajero.

“Zeus ha tratado de que tome una esposa, otra vez.” la mano del ojiazul se cerró con fuerza sobre la piedra de afilar, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y Liam estaba seguro de haber escuchado la piedra crujir “Todos comentan como se ha dejado influenciar por los mortales.”

“Nuestro querido padre ama romper platos pero no recoger los pedazos y mucho menos pagar los daños,” dejo de lado la espada y se dio vuelta para quedar de cara a Hermes “¿es imaginación mía o hemos tenido más problemas con ellos que con los otros?”

“Se ponen cada vez más violentos, parece que siempre, sin importar que hagamos, encuentran el fin matándose unos a otros.”

_Cuando su tiempo se acabe, el suyo deberá comenzar._

Louis parpadeo intentando alejar las voces de las Moiras de su cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, debían intentar meter algo de cordura en la cabeza de Zeus antes de que la mancha se hiciera más grande. El único problema era que últimamente Hera pasaba más tiempo junto a su marido y no desaprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para reforzar las ideas en su cabeza.

“Nunca creí que Hera llegaría tan lejos como para ensuciarse las manos tratando con mortales, deberíamos hablar con Atenea, tal vez ella tenga alguna idea de cómo proseguir.”

“Está furiosa, todos lo están, incluso Hades a mostrado su descontento con la quema de brujas que están llevando a cabo. Niall, por su parte, sigue pensando que deberíamos intentar erradicarles ese pensamiento de bien y mal que se les ha impuesto para que en vez de matarse unos a otros intenten entenderse un poco más.”

Louis sonrió de lado, típico de Niall pensar siempre en el futuro.

“Todos deberíamos ser un poco más como él, ¿no crees? Dejar de pensar en tapar el hueco y arrancar los problemas de raíz.”

Liam le dio una mirada comprensiva, como si oyera algo más de las palabras pronunciadas, como si se le hubieran acabado las frases de consuelo y aliento y no le quedara nada más que brindarle que unas palmadas en el hombro y miradas de lastima mal disimulada.

“Tal vez deberíamos tenerlo en cuenta para la próxima."

Louis odiaba esa mierda.

 

 

  
No había nada más que quisiera en ese momento que un baño caliente, una buena comida y tal vez una o dos copas de vino, el mejor remedio para un día largo y varías horas de entrenamiento siempre era encontrar una forma de relajarse. Louis supo que una tormenta se avecinaba cuando su sirvienta apareció con el pelo liso y recogido en una coleta.

Desde que su madre se presento frente a él con aquella muchacha a su lado supo que traería problemas. Cada día era testigo de cómo ella se esforzaba por llamar su atención con toques inoportunos en los brazos, sonrisas coquetas disfrazadas de timidez, y ojos que lo miraban con codicia a pesar de que no era él quien la alimentaba. La primera vez que ella apareció con el cabello rizado fue el día que la invitó, por insistencia de su madre, a una de las reuniones habituales de Dioniso. Había conservado ese peinado desde entonces y a Louis no podía parecerle un intento más desesperado por atraer algún tipo de suerte o peor aún, de querer imitar a Harry, así que cuando ella se acerco a servirle su comida sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada de soslayo y con una furia y una humillación escondidas en el rictus de su boca, supo que Hera no tardaría en aparecer.

Una parte de él estaba agradecido de no tener que seguir viendo los intentos fallidos de la muchacha y pasaría un tiempo antes de que su madre retomara la idea de buscarle una esposa, pero otra parte suya simplemente no quería lidiar con el dolor de cabeza que traería una nueva discusión inútil y sin sentido.

Tomo un baño mucho más corto y menos relajante de lo que pretendía en un principio para luego encaminarse a la sala que había frente a la puerta principal en su palacio a esperar. Como no tenía nada con que entretenerse hasta que Hera apareciera, tomo la botella de vino de la mesa en frente suyo y lleno la copa de plata que acompañaba a la jarra, justo cuando dio el último sorbo de la cuarta su madre entro sin llamar.

“Gracias a los dioses, un poco más tarde y tal vez me encontrabas ebrio.”

Su mirada paso de la copa vacía que hacía girar entre sus dedos a la diosa e intento darle una sonrisa pero los bordes de su boca apenas se elevaron, dejando una mueca venenosa en su lugar.

Hera le devolvió la mirada, fría y enfurecida, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y disgusto. Su cabello castaño estaba sujeto en su habitual moño tirante dándole un aire un más severo a su rostro, apretó la mandíbula aun más al oír el comentario de Louis, casi parecía lanzar fuego por los ojos y el dios de la guerra no se sorprendería si de repente las paredes comenzaran a temblar.

“¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso a mí?!” rugió.

“¿Hacer qué?” parpadeo un par de veces para tratar de mantener su rostro impasible y no dejar mostrar la molestia que le producía el sólo tener que escucharla.

“No juegues al tonto conmigo, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Ares.”

“No, lo cierto es que no tengo idea de lo que hablas. Sé que tiene algo que ver con tu… pequeña protegida y su enojo, pero de verdad no tengo idea de lo que hablas.” contestó en un tono seco.

“Esa _perra_ tuya” Louis alzo las cejas al modo en que escupió la palabra casi como si le costara pronunciar cualquier cosa referida a Harry mientras la ira bullendo en su sangre “tuvo la audacia de prepotear a Danielle, le dijo todo de tipo de cosas humillantes, tuvo el descaro de alardear lo que hace contigo en la cama e incluso me acuso de decirle a muchachas que hacer para atraparte.”

“Te sugiero que no lo llames así en mi presencia, ambos sabemos quién es la verdadera perra.”

“¿Qué estás insinua… “

“Nada que no sea verdad,” la cortó “¿o acaso vas a pretender que no le dices a las sirvientas cómo comportarse a mi alrededor? ¿Vas a fingir que no odias a los mortales porque tu marido te ha engañado múltiple de veces con ellos? ¿Vas a jugar el papel de inocente cuando todos sabemos que eres tú quien ha estado poniendo ideas en sus cabezas sobre lo malo de amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo o de cómo debe ser la mujer perfecta? ¿Hasta qué punto llega tu resentimiento que no soportas ver a una pareja feliz sólo porque tu propio matrimonio es una farsa?”

“¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?! ¡Soy tu madre!” su cara estaba roja y sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba los puños que yacían en sus costados.

Un ruido sordo corto el aire cuando Louis dejo la copa que tenía en su mano en la pequeña mesa que había a sus pies. Se levantó de golpe con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules clavados en los marrones de Hera.

“¿Mi madre?” resopló con acidez “Tuviste tu tiempo para ser mi madre hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era un niño y te necesitaba, pero tú decidiste dejarme al cuidado de alguien más y despreciarme por ser una pequeña bestia sanguinaria, esas fueron tus palabras, ¿cierto? No mereces hacerte llamar madre cuando no hay uno de tus hijos a quien ames o por el que hayas demostrado preocupación, ¿o acaso quieres que te recuerde todo lo que nos has hecho?”

Hera casi que echaba fuego por la nariz, Louis podía imaginarla saliendo de allí y yendo corriendo a victimizarse en los brazos de Zeus. Ya lidiaría con las consecuencias más tarde.

“Si no tienes nada más que decir, te sugiero que te vayas.”

 

 

  
La cabeza le punzaba un poco cuando finalmente pudo recostarse sobre su cama, las sábanas de seda fría que lo envolvían eran un alivio para sus músculos agarrotados. Hundió su rostro en la almohada intentando buscar algún vestigio de la última vez que Harry estuvo allí pero había pasado casi un año de eso y su aroma se había perdido hace rato.

Extrañaba su cuerpo junto al suyo; la forma en que Harry solía hacerle masajes con sus manos grandes, como se refugiaba en su pecho aunque Louis fuera un poco más pequeño, la forma en que levantaba la cabeza al despertarse y como se estiraba para robarle un beso o la forma en que se sentían los huesos de su cadera del dios bajo sus pulgares cuando lo abrazaba a la hora de dormir.

Apretó con su pecho la carta de Harry que Liam le llevo ese día, eso era todo lo que podían permitirse hasta que el plazo se cumpliera.

 

_Me parece igual a los dioses aquel_   
_hombre que frente a ti sienta_   
_y atento te escucha hablar_   
_con dulzura,_   
_y reír con encanto; esto, en verdad,_   
_agita mi corazón en el pecho,_   
_pues al mirarte unos instantes_   
_me quedo sin voz,_   
_mi lengua se paraliza en el silencio y sutil_   
_un fuego se desliza bajo mi piel,_   
_no veo nada con mis ojos,_   
_los oídos me zumban,_   
_un sudor frío recorre mi cuerpo_   
_y un estremecimiento se apodera de mí_   
_toda, estoy más pálida que la hierba y parezco_   
_estar a punto de morir._   
_Pero habrá que sufrir todo, incluso…_

 

Repaso sus dedos sobre la caligrafía algo desgarbada de Harry, su corazón martilleaba fuerte contra sus costillas por el poema inconcluso pero más aún por las palabras que su amado había apuntado al final.

_27 días más, amor._

Suspiró. Ya faltaba menos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * los dioses ctónicos: hace referencia a los dioses o espíritus del inframundo, como por ejemplo las erinias, que se oponen a los dioses celestes, los olímpicos.   
> * el poema es el fragmento 31 de Safo


	6. there is a storm coming

 

_La verdad. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado._

_J.K. Rowling_

 

 

 

Para un dios la infancia es una mera formalidad, ellos nacen con la mentalidad y el cuerpo de un adulto. Algunos, como Niall, prefieren pasar algún tiempo siendo niños, hasta que se aburren y deciden establecerse en una apariencia permanente.

Niall no piensa mucho en esas épocas pero hay recuerdos que siempre se encuentran arañando su mente, como las travesuras que hacía junto a Liam y Louis –para disgusto de Hera–, esa vez que se perdieron entre los pasillos de Olimpo y se negaron a pedir ayuda como los niños testarudos que eran y en parte aun lo son, tardes donde se escapaba a la tierra por pura curiosidad, las caricias protectoras de su madre y noches en las que compartía largas conversaciones con Artemisa.  

Pero esa época fue hace mucho y todas esas memorias traen a su boca el sabor agridulce de los recuerdos de Dafne.

La historia es probablemente una de las más conocidas de aquellas que se conservaron desde la antigüedad, y como tal, es la más errónea. Sí, el se burlo de Harry, pero eso era algo normal entre ellos, han estado el uno para el otro por tanto tiempo que la sola idea de reaccionar de esa forma es ridícula.

Empezó en una de esas escapadas cuando aun lucía como un niño, la encontró de casualidad a la orilla de un río y al ver su belleza Niall no pudo acercarse. Así que la observó escondido entre unos árboles hasta que el cielo empezó a teñirse de otro color y ella se fue.

Durante un tiempo se conformo con verla desde lejos, demasiado cautivado, demasiado asustado, tan diferente de aquel Apolo que todos conocían, hasta que finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para dar los pasos que la llevarían a ella. Y durante un poco más de tiempo se conformo con conversaciones amistosas, secretos mal susurrados en su oído acerca de la naturaleza que los rodeaba y los animales que a veces solían acercárseles, se conformo con pequeñas caricias en sus mejillas y la actitud maternal con que Dafne cubría su pequeño cuerpo.

Era inevitable que llegara un momento donde él quisiera más que solo miradas de ternura y el tener que decir mentiras de porque sus padres no se molestarían si no volvía temprano a casa.

Esa tarde se sintió igual a la primera vez que la vio. Paso un largo rato escondido entre los árboles viendo como Dafne mojaba sus pies en la orilla del rio y sonreía sin razón aparente, planteándose una y otra vez si era correcto dejarse ver con su cuerpo adulto desde un principio, si debía explicarle como un niño quien era en realidad y luego mostrárselo o no hacerlo en absoluto. Se sentía como el primer día pero de un momento a otro se convirtió en el último.

Grito tan fuerte que algunas veces Niall aun puede escucharla.

Grito y corrió lejos sin darle tiempo de disculparse. Siguió corriendo hasta perderse en el bosque, a veces trastabillaba o se caía pero aun así era rápida en levantarse y continuar la marcha sin importar los pequeños cortes en sus brazos y piernas o que el aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Niall finalmente pudo alcanzarla. Dafne se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con su túnica raída, la respiración agitada y los restos de una plegaria saliendo de su boca. Su piel empezó a tomar otro color y a quebrarse hasta que finalmente se convirtió en madera delante de sus ojos y si pelo se seco hasta transformarse en verdes hojas de laurel.

Incluso aunque pudo volver a su cuerpo de niño como si nada hubiera pasado, Niall prefirió quedarse como adulto, sin cambiar ni una sola cosa de su aspecto, como recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Cuando algunos le preguntaron porque abandono la niñez tan de pronto él sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo que ya no era divertido. No fue hasta que mato a Pitón* que se dio el lujo de pensar en lo sucedido sin sentirse culpable y dejar atrás aquellas fantasías sobre qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra manera.

_“Algunas cosas no tienen respuesta, los mortales aun no pueden comprender eso.”_

Una mujer se encontraba paradas detrás de Niall, su piel estaba repleta de arrugas y apenas parecía poder sostenerse con ayuda del bastón que sostenía firmemente entre sus manos. Llevaba una túnica gris que parecía estar hecha de millones de hilos atados entre sí sin el más mínimo cuidado pero que daba la sensación de que nada bueno sucedería si llegabas a tocarla. Sus mejillas ahuecadas hacían resaltar aun más sus ojos negros y grandes, tan oscuros que parecían infinitos y con la capacidad de ahogarte si te perdías en ellos; la sabiduría les daba un brillo casi juvenil a pesar de que eran casi tan viejos como el mundo.

_“¿Y tú? ¿Ya has aprendido a aceptar las cosas que no puedes cambiar?”_

Su voz era lo más llamativo de todo. Era grave, media y algo aguda, como si tres personas estuvieran hablando a la vez, suave pero áspera a la vez, tétrica y cargada de algo que Niall nunca podía identificar, no importaba cuantas veces la oyera. Su boca nunca parecía coordinar con el sonido que producía, abriéndose algunos segundos antes de que decidiera usar su voz o cerrándose aun cuando las palabras continuaban resonando. 

Saludo a la anciana con una reverencia y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa sin humor.

“A veces.” respondió con sinceridad “Supongo que, después de todo, no soy tan diferente a ellos, mi señora.”

_“Es un camino difícil, pero todos debemos aprender a caminar por el.”_

Sin saber que más decir, Niall volteo la vista a las ruinas frente a él. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo de Delfos que de una u otra manera el escenario lo hace sentir inseguro, inquieto, como si los oráculos pasados fueran a levantarse repentinamente de entre los restos. 

Cloto* se acerco en silencio hasta quedar a su lado, el bastón había desaparecido y ahora en una de sus manos yacía una bola de hilo blanco muy puro mientras que en la otra sostenía una pequeña aguja de tejer.

_“¿Por qué crees que ningún dios trato de matar a Pitón antes?”_ con destreza,  empezó a tejer una fina cadena a medida que hablaba _“Todos sabían que dentro suyo yacía un gran poder pero nadie era tan estúpido como para enfrentar a la hija de Gea, y todo mortal codicioso que lo intentaba terminaba muerto, otros decían que Pitón no tenía un poder sino una maldición. Tal vez porque nunca quisiste la profecía fue que la conseguiste.”_

“¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?” pregunto algo impaciente, aquel lugar comenzaba a alborotarle los nervios.

_“La verdad es un arma de doble filo, una muy costosa y que no todos pueden permitirse. El destino está escrito y las palabras tienen peso, pueden cautivar corazones y destruir imperios.”_ dejo de tejer durante un momento para mirar fijamente a Niall. Sus ojos negros llenos de escrutinio lo hacían sentir pequeño a pesar de que era más alto y fuerte en apariencia. Había una amenaza en su mirada, una advertencia. _“Algunas palabras no deben ser dichas, ni siquiera para ayudar a un amigo. Todos debemos aprender y pagar el precio por nuestra cuenta.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Era una de esas raras ocasiones donde Louis y Harry pasaban su día juntos en el palacio de Ares.

A ninguno le  gustaba pasar sus únicas veinticuatro horas en el Olimpo, rodeado de otros dioses –en especial de Hera y Zeus,  era mejor para evitar situaciones desagradables–, aunque Harry debía admitir que le gustaba marcar las sábanas de Louis con su perfume o  verlas arrugadas luego de una sesión de sexo con su pareja.  

Pero despreciaba completamente la forma en que las sirvientas de Hera entraban y salían a su antojo del palacio de Ares sin importar cuantas veces les dijera que no lo hicieran.  

Por eso cada vez que una de ellas entraba cuando Louis le estaba haciendo el amor, él gemía tan alto como podía y arañaba con fuerza la espalda del dios para que pudieran ver las marcas rojas incluso a la distancia. Ellas reportaban todo lo que sucedía a Hera, y si ella quería llamarlo perra, entonces le daría motivos para hacerlo.

Louis sabía que nada bueno podía salir de dejar a Harry solo en la habitación mientras el tomaba un baño, era como si toda la tensión acumulada durante ese día finalmente estuviera a punto de rebalsar el vaso.

“Dime,” Harry dijo una vez que aquella muchacha volvió a entrar a la habitación para llevarse algunas bandejas de comida ya vacías “¿ella está pagándote algo?  De verdad dudo que alguien haga este tipo de trabajo de una manera completamente desinteresada, ¿o acaso disfrutas estar detrás de la puerta escuchando como hacemos el amor?”

La joven continuó acomodando el lugar en silencio a pesar de que no había mucho por hacer y Harry comenzó a sentirse frustrado al no tener una respuesta, necesitaba pelear y sacar toda su amargura de adentro.   

“¿No es cansador tener que hacer esto? Estoy seguro que te he visto antes. Sabes, si continuas volviendo de esta manera, perderás todo el respeto que otros tienen por ti, y aun peor, el que tienes por ti misma. Eso es bastante trág–

“Basta” Louis lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y algo de decepción en los ojos que, lejos de hacerlo sentir culpable, sólo logró enfurecerlo aun más. 

“¿Por qué?”  replicó con veneno “¿Por qué debería ser yo quien pare y no ella?”

“Porque eres tú quien está siendo irrespetuoso.”

“¿Y por qué debería ser respetoso con alguien que no me ha dado ni una sola razón para que lo sea?” Harry estaba sentado entre sábanas de seda con la espalda recta, los brazos cruzados y el rostro tenso, parecía un rey severo o uno caprichoso, Louis ya no sabía con quien estaba tratando “¿Por qué debería continuar poniendo la otra mejilla si se que van a abofetearme? ¿Por qué debería mostrar respeto cuando ni siquiera Hera lo ha mostrado por ti? ¡Por amor a los dioses, Louis, no ha sido ni un mes desde la última chica!”

Louis entendía a Harry, de verdad lo hacía, entendía su cansancio y su hartazgo, él también estaba lleno de ello. Y justo por eso fue que solo se limito a suspirar y ni siquiera volteo a ver a Harry mientras este se ponía aquella larga bata suya que Louis siempre mantenía entre su ropa, o mientras este se paraba de la cama y se encaminaba con dirección a la salida.

Y menos aun cuando la puerta se cerró detrás suyo y sintió algo en su pecho retorcerse.  

**Author's Note:**

> crónida: hijo de zeus  
> eos: aurora


End file.
